Just a little more time
by nehz
Summary: A journey without farewells, a beginning without end." A phrase Kenshin had mentioned it before to Kaoru, but in the end how will he eventually lead the path he and the one he loves together? Takes place after the Enishi episode. K X K
1. Default Chapter

**Notes**:  
I'm trying out this plot in which Kenshin and Kaoru discover themselves slowly through mudane events…falling in love through small events which play up to their eventual marriage. It's an idea I got from another HP fanfiction I'd read somewhere and its brilliant. Hope to bring it across in RK the same way and the best that I could. Enjoy!  
  
Another small little request though…any reviews is welcomed! Need to know how the starting of this fic is to be able to continue…so start reviewing! :D thanks very much!  
  
**Disclaimers**: I don't own RK  
  
--  
  
The sharp bitter wind struck her face the moment she slid open the door. Breathing in deeply, she relished the biting pain on her cheeks, a feeling she had come to accept when winter is here. It beats having to splash freezing water onto her face to wake herself up properly. Kaoru closed her eyes and lean against a nearby pillar while her body temperature got used to the cold, listening to morning songs from nature. It has been a week since Sanosuke left them abruptly and the dojo had been exceptionally quiet all of the sudden. She had welcomed the new tranquility within the dojo but only after the first day did she feel the nagging sense of loss. No rooster head. No "jou-chan". Not even a faint whisper… She opened her eyes again. He was not the only one to leave though, she thought. Megumi too… She'd missed their company, miss their bickering and miss them coming over to the dojo. Another pang shot through her like an arrow. Another will be leaving here soon…  
  
--  
  
Kenshin made his way round the Kamiya Dojo quietly, scanning the place briefly but quickly and moving on to the next area in the compound. This was a habit he had picked up once he was able to walk after his wounds were treated. The paranoia he had previously when he awaited to battle Enishi, had mounted. Fearful that another of his friends will be taken away, even if he knew at the back of his mind it will not happen, he still stayed vigilant. No one knew about this little patrolling that he had been doing, other than Sanosuke, who had caught him countless times when he pretended to be asleep. However after Enishi had been dealt with he continued. He had thought he could relax. He could return to the simple life he had before. He couldn't.  
  
The more she was around the more pressure he felt to make sure she was safe. Kenshin never told anyone about it and thankfully Sanosuke was not here to taunt him about this. It had only been with her "death", he had then felt the second impact of his loss. he had then realised how much she meant to him. Kenshin stopped short suddenly, his body went rigid as he listened instensively, swearing inwardly that he shouldn't be musing too much to be so careless. There was a faint sound of heavy breathing coming from the edge of the compound. His heart quickened and panic rose to his throat as he realised it came from Kaoru's room!  
Clentching the hilt of the sakabatou with godspeed he rushed there, thankful to his ability to move silently. Sneaking nearer to her room, he suddenly felt foolish. The heavy breathing he had heard was her own deep breathes while she slept.  
  
Sighing, Kenshin made to move away when the opened room caught his eye. Kaoru had opened her room and there she was, clothed in white, sound asleep. Her mouth slightly open as she breathed in deeply, her head against the pillar. His mouth twitched into a slow smile as he watched the rising sun dance its morning rays upon her face. His purple eyes softened to lilac as he watched her from a distance. Moments later he heard somewhere in the other side of the house a slight stirring. Yahiko was about to wake. Snapping out from his trance he moved.  
  
--  
  
Kaoru felt comforting warmth spreading through her body as her brain slowly cranked up its gears for use. Then she felt hands moving around her body. She stiffened and snapped open her eyes… and found herself staring up to a beaming Kenshin.

"Ohayo gonzaimasu, Kaoru-dono!" he chirped happily to her, his hands holding up her futon blanket. She blinked. And again. Her brain suddenly clicked everything into place.

"KENSHIINNNNNNNNNNN! WHATAREYOUDOINGHERE?!?!?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before grabbing him by the scruff of his gi and throwing him out, shutting the shoji door with a great big slam. She leaned against the door, panting, her eyes wild as she tried to sort everything out.  
  
She heard Kenshin bounce off the raised platform of the house and landed on the ground with a bewildered "Oro?" gritting her teeth she tried to remember exactly how Kenshin managed to…she blushed. Get into her room, and what more, holding onto her blankets!  
  
She heard him getting up again, by the sound of his sakabatou clinking and muttering another "Oro…" before she pieced together what might had happen. Her blush deepened, but now of embarrassment. Oh dear. She watched his figure linger for a moment, before walking away. Guilt immediately replaced all emotions. Frustrated, she donned her training gi and thought about how to apologise to him when a pest came intruding into her thoughts.

"BUSU! CAN YOU FOR A MOMENT NOT SCREAM IN THE MORNING?!" Yahiko's figure appeared at the door. "CHE." And walked away.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!" she bristled angrily, caught inbetween her undressed state and the urge to bonk Yahiko's conceited head with her bokken. Oh boy…he's going to get it during training. Ways of apologizing made way for ways of torture as fury coursed through her. Damn! How much more events can a winter morning contain? Flat footed, she stormed out of her room, unaware that so much more will be waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yahiko, 100 strokes per movement. NOW." Kaoru growled menacingly at Yahiko at the corner of her eyes, glinting with revenge as she executed her demands.

"WHAT."

"Yes, NOW. Or I will not be progressing further in today's lesson."

She watched with satisfaction as the young boy grimaced in annoyance, obviously holding back his temper and dealing out his frustrations as he started the exercise.

"ICHI, NI, SAN…"

Observing his strokes for awhile before walking off to the other corner of the dojo, she was impressed at the strength and dexterity of his movements. Clearly, from what the Kenshin-gumi has been through for the past year has made him into a better warrior. No, scratch that. A better student, a practitioner of swordsmanship. Her annoyance with him faded, replaced with a teacher's pride of her prodigy. Although she knows for a fact that he was so good at his technique was because of Kenshin's influence. The power of his style had always been the envy of the boy and the desire of attain that deathly knowledge was his goal. However, thanks to Kenshin, Yahiko managed to find a meaning in the peaceful style of her dojo.

Sighing, she started to blush as these thoughts involving Kenshin started to deviate back to this morning's incident. Whatever was he doing in her room, it was definitely a first. A million different reasons, scenarios conjured up in her mind as she imagined how and why Kenshin went into her room…

"Kaoru-dono."

A soft, gentle voice spoke up beside her. She jumped, stifling a scream and turned sharply with her bokken firm in her hands, placing a very well trained stroke upon a fiery red head.

"Orororo…" Kenshin grimaced abit, however maintaining his balance quite well as he held firm to the tray of bento he'd brought over for her and Yahiko.

"Oh no! Gomen nasai! Are you okay Kenshin?!" Embarrassed, she removed the bokken away from his head where it had started to swell from the stroke.

"It's alright no worries. Come, have your breakfast." He smiled serenely back at her, showing off his creation at the kitchen in those neat little bentos. "Let's eat."

"Seriously Busu, you're never going to be lady-like enough for Kenshin." Yahiko stopped his exercise and remarked, making his way to his breakfast.

Indeed. Kaoru wondered as everyone settled down for a snack, tucking into Kenshin's small and delicious onigiri. Demoralized, she ate her portion in silence. Although she knew that in his heart, his first wife will never be replaced. She always knew of her paling in comparison to her exquisite aura, her aristocratic manner and her ability to cook for Kenshin. There was nobody else like her. Of which Kenshin's scar has never healed because of that. A wave of insecurity hit her like never before. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his eyes trained on her questioningly. Not wanting to make a fuss, she smiled through a façade she had learnt to put on in times like this.

Getting through the day was relatively easy, mundane and predictable. Almost everyone will be awake at the same time. She will be teaching Yahiko in the day and moving on to other dojos in the afternoon. Yahiko will then proceed to help out the restaurant and Kenshin will be at home or in the market doing household chores. This sudden break of excitement from the previous year when Kenshin was forever hunted down by his past ghosts was liberating. However, times like this do happen, when Kaoru started to find time to think and question herself upon the compatibility between she and Kenshin. Age gap issues, the first wife issues. So much issues. She wondered whether it was even worth her time and effort thinking about it, whenever she observed Kenshin around the house. Most significantly, him happily washing her clothes at the well. HER CLOTHES. Like it was the best thing that can ever happen to him in the world.

At the end of the day, it was separation back into their rooms with a quick goodnight to each other. The only indication whether they are awake will be judged by the light reflected beyond their paper doors. However, this was another night she had blown out the candle and laid awake on her bed. Her mind full of Kenshin yet again, blushing at her secret desire to be able to have him wake up her every morning. His flaming red hair even brighter than the rising sun, his purple eyes gentle upon her.

Turning to hide her embarrassment into the pillow, she saw a shadow outside her room and bristled. Her joy in indulging in her desire went swiftly away. Panic suppressed down her throat, she rose quietly before spotting a piece of paper slipped at the cracks of her door before the shadow moved swiftly away.

Rising, she snatched the piece of paper and opened the door. Outside, standing sheepishly at her was her Kenshin. Wait. Not **her **Kenshin. Just, Kenshin.

"What are you doing up so late slipping a piece of paper at my door?"

"Oro..there wasn't much time in the day to talk to properly, isn't it? I felt that I had to apologize for scaring you in the morning."

"Oh…"

After which they were immersed in that awkward silence for a while, with each other's shifty eyes unwilling to glance at each other before Kenshin broke it.

"How about reading that letter first, Kaoru-dono?"

She nodded mutely and made to sit by the porch, with Kenshin following suit, settling next to her. Her breath quickened and her heart raced as she unfolded that precious piece of paper. The answer to all her doubts and queries that had her troubled all day was there in her hands.

_Dear Kaoru-dono,_

_It was inappropriate of me to be in your room so early in the morning. Having me to see you in that state must be indeed mortify and shameful for you. I should have never entered your room if I hadn't seen you sitting up, asleep. All I wanted to do was to put you back into bed without waking you up. I am very sorry to have scared you._

_Kenshin_

"I saw that you were very troubled for the rest of the day, Kaoru-dono. I thought it might be the incident this morning and I haven't had the chance to apologize to you all day. I had to find a way to apologize without Yahiko jeering at you later on to further upset you." Kenshin spoke after awhile, allowing her to process the note.

Recovering from her disappointment that it wasn't a detailed and extravagant love note from Kenshin professing his undying love for her, Kaoru shook herself from her reverie. Kenshin would never do such things! Berating herself, she smiled and finally took the courage to look at those purple eyes she had loved so much from the beginning.

"It's okay Kenshin. I have already forgiven you. But what were you up so early in the morning for?"

Then, she saw him hesitate for a moment. His eyes obviously shielding a secret he has never intended for her to know. Yes, keep it all Kenshin. In the name of protecting me and Yahiko from harm. It has always been that way. Kaoru rolled her eyes inwardly, cursing him of this bad habit.

"I.."

Surprised, she stared at him. He looked forward into the darkness of the sky, his eyes fixed upon the crescent moon. As if drawing strength from the moonlight, the spectacular stillness and peacefulness of the night, he spoke again.

"I was away patrolling."

"Patrolling?! Whatever for?!" Kaoru, shocked at this piece of news, exclaimed rather loudly. "You have just recovered from Enishi's wounds. You shouldn't have exerted yourself!"

Kenshin took a deep breath, finally turning to Kaoru and looked into her eyes. And her, shocked by his seriousness, was unable to turn away from this intensity.

"I didn't want to lose you again. I cannot afford to lose you again. The Enishi's episode have clearly taught me this harsh lesson I will never forget. Kaoru-dono. You have no idea how much I cherish you."

Kaoru felt a blush creep up her neck. Her heartbeat pulsed loudly in her ears and she felt her blood rush upwards towards her body. This was the one thing she had yearned to hear from him, again and yet again. This open confession struck her mute, and yet her soul sing madly in joy.

"Kenshin…"

"I promised myself." He started again. "I will never lose you again."

Her pulse started to settle down, her mind starting to process his confession. She smiled, and smiled openly her joy, her affection, her relief at his confession. Kenshin smiled back in return.

"Come. It's late. You have classes to teach yet again tomorrow. Do decide what you want to eat for lunch and dinner alright. I will prepare them to my best for you."

Kenshin stood up and held out his hand for her. Accepting it, she felt a very calloused palm against her own and allowed him to lead her back into her room.

"Good night, Kaoru-dono."

And he slid the door close, with her back in her room's comforting darkness again.

_I will never let you go too._


End file.
